The Tales of LustClan
by TalesOfWarriors
Summary: This is my story of Lustclan :D
1. Allegiances

Lust Clan  
 **Leader:** RedStar ~ Big muscly handsome somali tom ~ Most wanted to have kits with because of his looks. **Apprentice:** n/a

 **Deputy:** FoxStrike ~ Ginger American Curl tom ~ Teases the cat he's mating with. **Apprentice:** n/a

 **Medicine Cat:** MintStorm ~ Slender gray american short hair she ~ Will listen to any command when mating. **Apprentice:** n/a

Kit(s): Flowerkit

 **Warriors:**

Brightskies ~ Small fluffy birman she, big bright blue eyes she ~ Plays hard to get with any tom except RedStar. **Apprentice:** n/a

Kit(s): Harekit

TwistedCloud ~ White pelt with black spots tom ~ Likes apprentices more then warriors. **Apprentice:** n/a

SpottedHeart ~ Black and white tuxedo cat, she ~ Likes to be raped but not have kits. **Apprentice:** n/a

 **Apprentices:** n/a

 **Kits:**

Harekit ~ Large Reddish spotted tom with a tail like RedStar's ~ Rumors that his father is RedStar and TwistedCloud, but most say its just RedStar since he mostly looks like him.

Flowerkit ~ Small brown american curl she ~ Loves RedStar.

Swiftkit ~ Calico she ~ Most wanted she to mate with, voice that attracts any Tom.

 **Breeders:**

Hazel ~ Small white american bobtail she ~ Acts helpless when mating.

 **Well those are all the cats of Lustclan! I know there isn't much but if you read the story you'll understand why.**

 **Go over to my deviantart account to see what all these warriors look like if you're not very imaginative or don't know what the breeds are:**


	2. The first night as LustClan

The clans had been wiped out from a mysterious desease leaving only a small group of cats left from all different clans. They had been immune to the desease and started talking to each other at gatherings planning for when the day would come where they were the only cats left.

They had all decided to stay in Windclan since it was large and diversity of different types of hunting grounds. Their plan was to create a clan all about mating to repopulate and all of them decided on the name, Lustclan.

RedCloud from Windclan, the former deputy whom would lead. MintStorm from riverclan, the medicine cat. FoxStrike from Windclan, RedCloud's best friend since kits. Brightskies from thunderclan, the smartest of all the warriors and the prettiest. TwistedCloud from Shadowclan, the bravest warrior. Then finally SpottedHeart from Thunderclan also, a very flirty she.

All of the cats met in Windclan camp, RedCloud now RedStar had just got his nine lives. RedStar padded over to Brightskies whom he loved. "You wanna help me repopulate?" He meowed in a flirty way wanting to add more cats to the clan to make it even stronger.

Brightskies nodded her eyes full of lust, she was still a virgin and wanted RedStar to be the first to take her virginity. The two padded to the side of the camp. He saw FoxStrike mount the medicine cat MintStorm and holding onto her scruff and started thrusting has hard as he could into the medicine cat.

RedStar looked back to Brightskies, he knew what to do since he would sometimes help his clan mates when they were in heat. "Lay on your back." He instructed her and she listened. RedStar bent over and started licking her flaps then stuck his tounge in exploring her hole.

Brightskies moaned in pleasure, she was glad she had saved herself for RedStar. But she had also wished she experienced this earlier in her life.

RedStar then looked up, his barbed cock fully erected. Brightskies must've saw it because she instantly went into the hunter's crouch, then moved her tail out of the way showing her wet pussy. RedStar mounted her lining his cock with her pussy then slowly putting it in until it reached the barrier.

He then pulled it out until it was just on the tip. Then ramming in full force breaking the barrier and even further. Blood going down her legs. Brightskies yelped but then moaned in pleasure after it went in deeper. "Talk dirty to me, slut!"

"Oh yeah RedStar! Your dick is so long and big! Cum inside me! Make me have kits!" Brightskies yelled meaning every word she had said.

She cumed, her juices covering RedStars big long dick. "Harder! Faster!" She yelled, he listened and started ramming his big long barbed cock in and out of her blood and cum leaking out. She moaned in pleasure even louder. She cumed again just as RedStar did, their juices mixing together. Finally with a pop he released his seed in her then took his dick out.

He went over to her face then dangled his cum soaked cock over her. She instantly started sucking her head bobbing up and down. TwistedCloud then padded over, his long yet small dick dragging across the ground. TwistedCloud then mounted Brightskies slowly sliding each inch of dick into her, making her moan in pleasure vibrating RedStar's dick and he moaned in pleasure as well.

TwistedCloud managed to fit his entire dick in her small tight core, then cumming just as Brightskies did their juices mixing then released his seed in her. She moaned even more making RedStar cum in her mouth, she swallowed every last drop.

TwistedCloud left his cum soaked dick dragging as he went over to the side to sleep, he had gotten everything he needed from that.

Brightskies had fallen asleep on the spot and RedStar curled up beside her. Right before going to sleep he saw FoxStrike still inside MintStorm, but the both of them had fallen asleep. Just as he closed his eyes falling asleep.

SpottedHeart was forced to watch as everyone else got to mate while she was stuck alone. To satisfy herself she had stuck her tail up her hole, but it wasn't as pleasing as doing it with a Tom. Even though the only reason FoxStrike and MintStorm did it was because he had raped her. MintStorm had tried to stay loyal to the old warrior code to not have kits but failed from the force of the larger tom.


	3. A new member

Brightskies heaved as MintStorm instructed, who was also pregnant and except to give birth anytime soon. The pain was over in one go. She instantly started licking the kit to clean it. It was a tom who was white all over with reddish spots and a tail like RedStar.

She guessed the spots were because of TwistedCloud also releasing his seed into her after RedStar had also released his seed. But since he looked more like RedStar she would consider him RedStar's son and not TwistedCloud's.

The tom instantly started suckling. "Hm, I'll name you Harekit." Even though the name had nothing to do with his pelt it was for her new home which had plenty of hares and rabbits.

Neither of the toms were there to witness it since RedStar had to go out hunting,while TwistedCloud was helping SpottedHeart with her heat. She only knew that because she could hear yelping and moans of pleasure while she was giving birth.

RedStar instantly saw Brightskies laying at the far end of the camp and he ran over to her. His dick was hanging, so she could only guess what he was doing.

Brightskies licked her lips, RedStar couldn't pleasure her or the other way around while she was pregnant so he had done it with SpottedHeart multiple times but never made her pregnant.

MintStorm had left to go relax since her stomach was swollen. "So Brightskies you want some?" He asked her flirty and she quickly nodded, putting Harekit into the nursery.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

Brightskies was panting, she never thought he could go that fast. Every time he thruster himself into her she tried making it go in deeper by going back. She was exhausted from trying to keep up with RedStar and went back into the nursery cuddling HareKit then falling asleep.

Sorry this one is shorter. I wanted to write another chapter but I also had to sleep. But I hope you enjoyed anyway.


	4. Stabilizing the Clan

It's been several days since Harekit was born, and MintStorm had given birth to a beautiful she named Flowerkit. FoxStrike and TwistedCloud had tried to get SpottedHeart multiple times but failed, since the she didn't even want to have kits.

"RedStar, we're still not producing enough kits, we need breeders." MintStorm meowed, it was true. RedStar nodded in agreement.

"TwistedCloud! We'll go out to the barn and find kitty pets to bring here as breeders." RedStar meowed as he padded up to the tom that had just finished eating a vole. TwistedCloud instantly stood up and nodded. The two toms left the camp, arriving at the barn awhile after.

"Since it's it'll be easier to convince shes to come with us." TwistedCloud smiled hoping to rape a she. His name defiantly matched his personality, but RedStar also agreed. He loved the pleasure it gave him.

"We'll split up and search for other cats." RedStar ordered and they both split up, looking around for some cats. It didn't take that long before they found a she cat and her kit. They were hiding deep in the barn behind a hay stack.

RedStar looked down at the she. "We want you to come to our clan."

"Can my kit come?" The she whimpered, cuddling her small kit. RedStar nodded and the she stood up picking up her kit. The two walked out of the barn, and TwistedCloud saw them instantly running back. They all walked back to the camp together, not talking since they couldn't tell the she of their true intentions. The she was a beautiful white american bobtail, and her kit was a calico she.

They guided the she to the nursery, she instantly settled in. "By the way my name is Hazel and this is my kit Swift." Hazel meowedl sounding helpless.

"I'm RedStar, this is TwistedCloud. Brightskies and MintStorm will help you settle in." RedStar meowed to Hazel in a calming voice. Hazel instantly rested her head as her kit suckled.

After Swift becomes an apprentice Hazel would be thrown into the breeding den while her kit would become a warrior of Lustclan. Since the kit was almost the same age as FloweKit and Harekit they'd all train together.

"Your kit will be known as Swiftkit but you'll stay as Hazel." Since breeders never were given special names since they were only for the purpose of repopulation and pleasure.

After Hazel settled in they would tell her the true nature of Lustclan and its purpose. He wanted to tell her after she settled in and her kit so they'd have to stay.

RedStar had decided it was time to add rules, since they haven't said them but now he was ready.

"All cats old enough to mate gather around!" He yelled, luckily Hazel had fallen asleep so she still wouldn't know the true intentions. SpottedHeart, TwistedCloud and FoxStrike were all talking together but instantly came over after hearing RedStar.

"It's about time I had made rules for Lustclan!" He paused, everyone shaking their heads in agreement. "You must have your virginity taken when an apprentice, in hot Greenleaf days you must mate and never leave camp." So far no one had objected to any rules. "You must never object when asked to mate with, if you object all toms will mate with you then you become a breeder."

"If you stay as a virgin you will be banished. Finally all future leaders must be related through kin, specificly sons and daughters. The future leader will be decided through whoever is the best breeder. FoxStrike will remain deputy but will never become leader, then his kin will become deputy, depending on whoever is the best breeder." RedStar had to have this rule to insure loyalty.

"Clan dismissed." RedStar was surprised that nobody denied the rule.

He padded up to FoxStrike. "Remember your new task as deputy is to have as many kits as you can with any she, specificly warriors to ensure strength." FoxStrike nodded understanding well.

 **If you were hoping for some sexy times sorry. I wanted to make at least one chapter where they wasn't any mating. But keep a look out for the next chapter since there will be mating 100% sure.**


	5. Cum filled day

Harekit chased Flowerkit and Swiftkit, they were pretending Harekit was a fox while Flowerkit and Swiftkit were warriors, they were never told what clan they were. RedStar constantly said their mentors would tell them when they become apprentices.

Harekit growled at them playfully. "Come on Swiftkit! We must lead the fox away from the nursery and save the queens!" They ran across camp, Flowerkit tripped and Harekit pounced on her. "Save yourself Swiftkit!" She yelled before Harekit pretended to kill her. "You're a fox too now!"

The two started to chase Swiftkit together. "You go that way I'll go this way!" Harekit instructed, and the two of them went separate ways cornering Swiftkit.

"We got you now!" The two growled playfully before Harekit pounced on her then Flowerkit pounced on top of Harekit.

"He's a natural born fighter." Brightskies said to MintStorm, she looked proudly at her son. She wanted another desperately, especially with RedStar so her kits would have a chance of becoming the future leader.

RedStar, padded over to the new she, Hazel. "I need to talk to you in private." He said and flicked his tail for her to follow him and she did. They both padded into the former elders den, which is now the breeders den FoxStrike and TwistedCloud coming in after them. "We shall tell you what our clan is actually called. We are Lustclan."

"Hazel looked at them in shock. "I wanna leave now!" RedStar shook his head and slashed her muzzle, Hazel yelped. "Mating position now!" RedStar yelled and she instantly obeyed.

FoxStrike and RedStar both shoved their members in her tight core, she yelped but was cut off by TwistedCloud shoving his dick in her mouth. "Suck!" She obeyed her head bobbing.

FoxStrike and RedStar pulled their members in and out continuously, she moaned in pleasure vibrating TwistedCloud's member making him moan in pleasure. TwistedCloud cumed in her mouth and she swallowed every last drop. RedStar and FoxStrike cumed inside her just as she did, leaking down her legs. TwistedCloud and FoxStrike switched places, FoxStrike instantly shoving his member into her mouth.

TwistedCloud rammed his member in as hard as he could, Hazel tried yelping but she couldn't. Blood dripped down her legs, then she moaned in pleasure vibrating FoxStrike's member. FoxStrike then released his cum in her his juices mixing with hers too. Hazel would definitely give birth to more kits a bit after Swiftkit became a apprentice.

They all pulled their members out of her one at a time, cum dripping from their members and from Hazel's core and mouth. She slowly closed her eyes falling asleep. "We're gonna have to put thistles around the edges so no one can escape." RedStar instructed and they nodded, instantly getting to work. They all padded out and Hazel stayed inside, asleep.

Swiftkit continued to play with Flowerkit and Harekit, unknowing of what had happened to her mother. RedStar padded over to Brightskies, who was arguing about her only having one kit and that she wanted more.

"I need you to take care of Swiftkit from now on, Hazel will be staying in the breeders den from now on." He said to her, she instantly looked down at RedStar's member that still had a bit on cum left on it.

Brightskies licked her lips. "You know it's been a while since someone pleasured me since Harekit was born." She said flirtatiously looking at his member then back at him. Brightskies stood up and lead RedStar over to the forest, Britskies instantly got in the mating position. "I want your kits now!" She yelled at him RedStar instantly mounting her.

He quickly rammed his large member into her tight core, she yowled. RedStar started pumping his member in and out slowly, she purred as she felt his member grow inside of her.

It didn't take long before they both cumed their juices mixing, then finally with a pop he released his seed. RedStar pulled himself out, cum leaking down her legs. They both started cleaning each other before going back to camp.

When they got back FoxStrike and TwistedCloud were going in and out of the breeders den as they lined the sides with thistles. He padded over to them. "Good job, we are defiantly prepared when there are more breeders." He praised the two warriors and their work.

He looked back at Brightskies, she immediately went in the nursery and curled up. The sun was starting to set, the kits going back into the nursery. TwistedCloud and FoxStrike still hard at work and SpottedHeart eating prey. RedStar laid down under neath tall rock, slowly drifting asleep.


End file.
